ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Studio models (ENT)
Chronological list of studio models appearing in Star Trek: Enterprise. will be listed herein.}} ENT Season 1 NX class ]] * See Main Article NX class. Inspection pod * See main article: Inspection pod Suliban cell ship (cylindrical) * See main article: Suliban cell ship (cylindrical) Suliban cell ship (spherical) * See main article: Suliban cell ship (spherical) Axanar cargo ship Unnamed Alpha Quadrant starship (22nd century) * See main article: Triglobulin harvester's starship Shuttlepod (22nd century) ]] * See main article: Shuttlepod (22nd century) SS Conestoga * See main article: [[SS Conestoga#Background|SS Conestoga]] ''Suurok''-class ]] * See main article: ''Suurok''-class Malurian starship * See main article: Malurian starship Nausicaan raider Echo Two * See main article: Echo Two Unnamed Alpha Quadrant starship (22nd century) * See main article: "Shroomie" starship Unnamed Alpha Quadrant starship (22nd century) * See main article: "Shroomie" shuttle Valakian shuttle This model appeared at two different vessels types in Star Trek: Enterprise. ''Raptor''-class ]] * See main article: ''Raptor''-class ''Vahklas'' Ferengi shuttle Mazarite warship In , Dan Curry did a prototype model, kitbashed using parts, to "sell" to the producers, who "bought" the design, which was then recreated as a CGI model. File:Romulan warbird damaged and disabled.jpg|Original Warbird used for kitbash File:Mazarite warships.jpg|Mazarite warship File:Illyrian starship (aft).jpg|Illyrian starship Mazarite shuttle This model was used throughout Star Trek: Enterprise. Zobral's shuttle * See main article: Zobral's shuttle ENT Season 2 Menos' ship This model was originally created for Star Trek: Enterprise as a CGI model. It was designed by John Eaves, and built by Pierre Drolet. In its second appearance, the model was recolored green. The cockpit on the digital model was similar in appearance to the Starfleet inspection pod, as the interior set of that shuttle was originally used in the construction of Menos' ship. File:Menos-ship.jpg|Menos' ship File:Asahf's transport.jpg|Klingon transport Retellian freighter This model was originally created for Star Trek: Enterprise as a CGI model. File:Retellian freighter far.jpg|Retellian freighter File:Tarkalean-freighter.jpg|Tarkalean freighter File:TellariteFreighter.jpg|Tellarite freighter Takret starship ]] This model was originally created for Star Trek: Enterprise as a CGI model. Arkonian destroyer This model was originally created for Star Trek: Enterprise as a CGI model. File:Arkonian destroyer.jpg|Arkonian destroyer File:Xindi-Arboreal ship.jpg|Xindi-Arboreal starship , et al. File:Tellarite cruiser front.jpg|Tellarite cruiser , et al. Time travel pod This design was originally build for Star Trek: Enterprise as both a full sized mock-up that was additionally supplemented with a CGI model. File:Time travel pod (31st century) launch bay.jpg|Time travel pod File:Xindi landing craft, exterior.jpg|Xindi-Arboreal landing craft Wisp ship ]] * See main article: Wisp ship Xantoras evacuation transport ]] No information at this time. Vissian starship File:Vissian starship.jpg|Vissian starship File:Sphere Builder vessel, type 2.jpg|Sphere Builder vessel, type 2 Goroth's starship ]] This is a new CGI model that bears a resemblance to the Hazari shuttle model that made several appearances in Star Trek: Voyager. Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) ]] * See main article: Klingon Bird-of-Prey (22nd century) ''Intrepid'' * See main article: ''Intrepid''-type Warp Delta " ]] * See main article: Warp Delta ENT Season 3 Osaarian merchant ship " ]] * See main article: Osaarian merchant ship Tret's containment vessel " ]] * See main article: Tret's containment vessel Xindi-Insectoid starship " ]] * See main article: Xindi-Insectoid starship ENT Season 4 ''Sarajevo'' * See main article: ''Sarajevo''-type Laneth's starship 's Bird-of-Prey ]] * See main article: Laneth's starship 7